


La vida apesta, luego mueres – o tal vez no.

by sincerelymarga



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black Mirror AU, Episode Related, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Past Doomzo, M/M, Might Translate This to English, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelymarga/pseuds/sincerelymarga
Summary: La vida de Jesse cambia tras entablar una amistad con otro turista un poco más extrovertido que él.Aunque la isla en la que están, realmente, es un cementerio de realidad virtual.Ó, au basado en el capítulo “san junípero” de la serie black mirror.





	1. No rompas mi corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> pues, básicamente, me encanta la serie y tenía que escribir esto. es mi primera fic, y como muchos sabrán por mis comentarios, muero por éstos pendejitos  
> gracias por leer x  
> (tal vez lo traduzca al inglés después de terminarlo. pero la pereza gana)

Jesse caminaba descalzo, viendo como el océano se fundía con la arena caliente de San Junípero. ‘ _¿Cómo puede sentirse tan real?’_ se preguntó a sí mismo, chapoteando el agua que cubría sus pies.

Era su primer día en la isla, y después de 4 horas de pensarlo, aún no se atrevía a colarse a una de las fiestas que los residentes estaban dando para los de nuevo ingreso. Decidió no hacerlo, y se sentó a la orilla de la playa, sintiendo como su pantalón se mojaba, pero no dándole tanta importancia y recostándose por completo mientras rascaba su recién salida barba.

El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, pero ninguna titilaba.

_‘Algunas cosas no son tan fáciles de replicar.’_

Sus parpados se cerraron lentamente con el sonido de las pacíficas olas chocando en la superficie, pero antes de fundirse en un sueño, escuchó como dos personas pasaron corriendo. Las observó mientras se iban, tomados de la mano y riéndose entre sí, y algo en él no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Mucha envidia.

.

 

Hoy no estaba del todo solo, puesto a que pocos clubes funcionaban del lado de la playa, pero varios estaban abiertos en la ciudad. La gente pasaba dándole miradas de confusión o simplemente riéndose de él por su mala imitación de vaquero de rancho. Incluso algunas chicas le habían ofrecido llevarlo a bailar, pero él negaba diciendo que no estaba de humor.

En realidad no lo estaba, odiaba bailar.

Se sentía patético, y seguramente hubiera permanecido caminando sin un destino final por toda la noche, si su estómago no le demandara un bocadillo urgente.

Volteó, buscando entre las luces de la cuidad un lugar en dónde la música no fuera exasperante, o donde las personas no estuvieran tan enloquecidas por el alcohol.

_‘Bingo.’_

Un rotulo violeta con el nombre **_Amelie’s_** escrito en caligrafía fue lo menos vibrante que su vista pudo encontrar.

Inspeccionando desde la vitrina, parecía una cafetería, y por el nombre suponía que la temática era francesa. Estaba un poco llena, pero sin duda encontraría donde sentarse, y con suerte comería bien. Su estómago rugió por tercera vez en la noche.

Esquivó a algunos jóvenes pasados de copas y entró casi corriendo, recibido por un fuerte aroma a galletas de avena, aliviando su olfato al instante. Un contraste total al olor de tabaco y cerveza que venía de afuera. No es que lo primero le desagradara, es más, se hizo el recordatorio de probar un cigarrillo cuando pudiera, lo necesitaba. Pero prefería mil veces un buen whiskey a la cerveza barata que servían en los clubes de la isla. Al menos tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber diferenciar entre ambos.

La decoración le agradó aún más. El sitio era elegante, muy vintage, y los colores pastel eran ideales para una cafetería. Lo único que le desagradó y confundió fue el aire noventero que tenía para estar en los 2000. Era lógico ver a varios grupos de hipsters charlando sobre arte y tomando bebidas que rebalsaban en crema batida y canela. A varios les lucía el mostacho y las boinas, pero los demás se esforzaban mucho por aparentar ser algo que **no eran**.

Irónico, viniendo de un chico que se vestía de vaquero.

Sonrió al escuchar la canción que tenían puesta, tampoco era de la época. ¿Quién tenía el control sobre estas cosas? ‘ _Bueno, no es como si hubiera una patrulla de épocas o algo por el estilo. ¿O sí?’_ Las miradas burlonas sobre él no tardaron en llegar, seguía parado, así que detuvo sus pensamientos y se concentró en buscar una mesa.

Caminó como cordero perdido, sin ver una sola silla vacía. Rendido, se dispuso a retirarse del local, hasta que,

“Ya déjame Akande, habíamos quedado claros.”

Una voz entre enfadada y aburrida que venía del rincón de la cafetería llamó su atención, era un muchacho discutiendo con otro, por mucho más alto y fornido que él. El hombre seguro medía 2 metros, era moreno y muy corpulento, en cambio del que habló, pues aunque estuviera sentado, se notaba su baja estatura.

Pero a los ojos de Jesse, lo que éste tipo no tenía en estatura, lo compensaba en belleza.

Era hermoso.

Tez pálida, ojos rasgados, pómulos filosos, cejas tupidas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos… Diablos… ¡Diablos! Eran tantos rasgos increíblemente atractivos en un solo rostro. Sin contar su pelo azabache, largo y-

“Vamos, dame una oportunidad.” La voz del moreno lo interrumpió de seguir pensando en el otro.  “Ven conmigo y los chicos, nos ayudarías tanto en el Quagmire, Talon es un éxito para los negocios aquí. Amelie tiene su cafetería, Moira administra el sistema de salud, Olivia maneja el sistema de redes y tú podrías trabajar conmigo. “

“Ya basta. Dije que no.” Lo interrumpió el pelinegro, lanzándole una mirada de _‘Cuento a tres y te quiero fuera de mi vista.’_  Y haciendo que las piernas de Jesse temblaran.

Ahora entendía, el chico podría ser menos intimidante, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

“Sabes que estoy aquí de paso,” recalcó las últimas dos palabras con desdén “para divertirme, nada más. No quiero involucrarme con tu grupo de administradores o lo que sea. Si bien Amelie me cae bien, a ti apenas te soporto.” Bufó, masajeándose las sienes “Ni hablemos de los demás.”

“¿Apenas me soportas? Aja, claro. ¿Qué puedes decir de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿No recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos?“ Dijo seductoramente  acercándosele, Jesse se reprimió de detenerlo, pues el bajito ya lo había empujado con brusquedad antes de responderle.

“Akande, basta. Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien y créeme que no me arrepiento. Pero TÚ eres el que no recuerda cuando claramente dije que sin compromisos, sólo…”

“Diversión.” Akimdi, o como se llamara, suspiró como si le hubieran dado la peor cachetada de su vida. “Está bien, aun así puedo acompañarte en lo que queda de la noche, ¿No?”

“No.”

“Por lo que veo no estás con compañía.”

“Claro que lo estoy, eh, por supuesto. Yo…”

Sin algo más interesante que hacer, y sin un lugar en el cual sentarse, Jesse se había quedado pendiente de la pelea. Más por el guapísimo chico de pómulos definidos que por el drama de la discusión, la cual no entendía en absoluto. Pero, después de pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo, la mirada del muchacho conectó con la suya. Algo brilló en sus pupilas.

El vaquero no podría haberse sonrojado más.

“¡Estoy con mi amigo! ¡Claro! ¿No conocías a…” Soltó finalmente el azabache, con una sonrisa triunfadora pero nerviosa por no saber el nombre del castaño. Y ese brillo, no era más que una súplica para que le siguiera la corriente. Dudó por un momento, pero suspiró y lo hizo.

“McCree” Se acercó a ellos, aún con duda, le extendió la mano al moreno y éste la apretó algo incómodo. “Bueno, Jesse en realidad, pero me gusta más que me llamen por mi apellido.”

“Ya veo.” Respondió soltando su mano. “Pues sólo este lindo de aquí me llama por mi nombre, pero prefiero que me digan Doomfist.”

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero el de tez pálida habló, abrazando a Jesse por el hombro. Al parecer sí podía sonrojarse más.

“Bien, supongo que nos veremos luego Akande.”

“Hanzo, vamos, en serio quiero hablar contigo.”

Hanzo.

Conocía a Hanzo Shimada por lo que hablaban de él.

Era muy popular por ser un rompecorazones.

“Por favor, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y,” Continuó con su mentira, y se le notaba lo aburrido que estaba de lidiar con _Doomfist_. “lo acaban de diagnosticar. Le quedan 5 meses de vida.” Susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

“De hecho me quedan 4.” Comentó el vaquero de vuelta, siguiendo el juego, y viendo como el rostro de su compañero se quebraba. Pero para no soltar una risa.

Sin duda Doomfist los iba a moler a golpes por burlarse de él, era obvio. Su actuación se estaba volviendo muy ridícula y poco creíble. Jesse se vio tentado a salir corriendo, pero no quería echar a perder la oportunidad de estar a centímetros de Hanzo, y poder oler el aroma a jazmín de su pelo.

Además, la silla en frente de él estaba vacía. Podía sacar provecho.

“Oh, mierda.” El moreno volvió a suspirar. “Bien, está bien, tú ganas. Nos veremos después entonces…”

_‘¿Qué?’_

“Lo siento por… lo que sea que te diagnosticaron viejo.” Continuó.

_‘Se lo había creído.’_

“Eh, um, gracias.” Le tembló la voz al responderle.

Doomfist se había retirado del lugar cabizbajo. Y cuando Hanzo revisó por la ventana que estuviera considerablemente lejos, se deshizo de su fachada y cubrió su boca para no explotar en carcajadas.

“Joder. Gracias, no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima.” Dijo en medio de su risa. “Por cierto, buena esa de los 4 meses. Te salió muy natural.”

Su risa, Dios, era como un respiro de aire fresco. Jesse sonrió de oreja a oreja, contagiado.

“No es nada cariño.”

“¿Cariño? Jaja no, no conmigo. Soy Hanzo, bueno, ya lo sabías.” Habló después de calmarse.

“Ah… Sí. ¡Porque Doomfist lo mencionó! Sí.”

Hanzo rodó los ojos, divirtiéndose aparentemente.

_‘Diversión.’_

“Bien, Jesse McCree, ¿Cierto?” Asintió, presintiendo lo que vendría. “Me salvaste de tener que quedarme charlando con el monstruote de por ahí, pero aún quedan 3 horas para la medianoche y no tengo nada que hacer. Así que…”

“Claro.” Lo interrumpió, sonrojándose de nuevo al pensar en lo desesperado que se había escuchado.

“Oh, genial.” Hanzo parecía sorprendido, pero solo le sonrió y volvió a su asiento, palmeando el de la par para que Jesse se sentara junto a él.

Reaccionando, lo hizo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

“Um… ¿Y cómo lo conociste?”

“¿A quién? ¿Akande?”

“Sí, es que no parece una persona que se lleve con los demás.” McCree rascó su barba, un habito que ya se le había hecho común.

“Pues, no es que no se lleve con los demás, solo es… Peculiar. Nos conocimos en el Quagmire, y ahora quiere que trabajemos juntos ahí.”

“¿Qué es el Quagmire?”

Hanzo se volvió a reir, “Si no conoces lo que es el Quagmire hasta ahora, es mejor que no lo hagas.”

“Apenas es mi segunda semana cariño, y no soy residente.”

“Oh. Yo también soy turista, pero llevo varios meses.”

“Vaya.”

Antes de decir algo más, el estómago de Jesse rugió. Se había olvidado de su objetivo principal al entrar a la cafetería.

“¿Tienes hambre McCree?”

“Solo quería sonar intimidante cielo, puedes decirme Jesse si quieres.”

Hanzo asintió.

“Okay, ¿Tienes hambre Jesse?”

“En realidad, muero del hambre. Pero no tengo idea de lo que sirven acá.”

“Déjame ordenar por ti.”

“Será un gusto cariño.” Aceptó guiñándole un ojo.

La tez pálida de Hanzo tomó un color carmín, volteando la mirada rápidamente y llamando a alguien para que lo atendiera. Era una pena, si no supiera que Hanzo terminaría rompiéndole el corazón, a lo mejor intentaría hacerlo sonrojar con más esfuerzo.

 

.

 

Una salida llevo a otra, y así durante mucho tiempo. Hanzo y Jesse se reunían todas las semanas en el mismo rincón, y siempre 3 horas antes de la medianoche. A veces el vaquero intentaba llegar más temprano, esperando que Hanzo también lo hiciera.

A la tercera semana, se sorprendió de verlo sentado en el lugar una hora antes de lo normal, y no pudo evitar taparle los ojos para sorprenderlo. Hanzo casi murió del susto, y el castaño se carcajeó por 10 minutos seguidos.

“¡Eres un…! ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Pendejo!” Exclamó el menor sonrojado.

“Valió la pena ser pendejo para verte asustado compañero.” Dijo aun carcajeándose.

Realmente amaba pasar el escaso tiempo que tenía en la isla con él.

Hanzo se mostraba más humano poco a poco, sin ser tan superficial, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le presentaba a sus amigos, como a la dueña del café, Amelie, quién conocía al bajito incluso antes de llegar a San Junípero. Tenían una conexión evidente, y a Jesse le daba un poco de celos. Pero la francesa parecía no mostrar ningún interés en su amigo, y eso lo reconfortaba.

A veces simplemente le contaba anécdotas de su infancia en Japón, Hanzo tenía un hermano menor, Genji. El cuál había fallecido hace 5 años atrás. Hanzo parecía estar bien con el tema, pero Jesse sabía que había algo más en su manera de describir al hiperactivo adolescente de pelo verde.  

“Dime, ¿Tú tienes hermanos?” Preguntó Hanzo.

“No, soy hijo único. Mis papás no quisieron tener más.” Le respondió mordiendo una galleta de chocolate.

“Ya veo.”

El japonés también intentaba ganarse la confianza del vaquero, haciéndole ciertas preguntas que Jesse no se molestaba en dar una gran explicación, pues prefería escuchar a ser escuchado.

Además, a Jesse le encantaba conocer al verdadero Hanzo.

 

.

 

A la séptima semana de reunirse en el café, ya se podía decir que conversaban sobre todo. Desde cuál sabor de helado era su preferido, hasta teorías conspiratorias sobre alienígenas. Hanzo había mencionado algo sobre su admiración por los reptiles, e incluso le había contado una historia sobre dos dragones hermanos que se dejaron cegar por la furia y celos, el mayor acabando con el menor. No pudo pasar desapercibida la mirada melancólica en los ojos cafés de su compañero cuando terminó de contarla. Disfrazándola con una pequeña risa.

“No me veas así.” Le dijo, sorbiendo su capuchino y apartando unos mechones de pelo negro de su cara. Esa bonita cara.

“¿Así cómo tesoro?”

“Justo así.” Suspiró dejando la taza de lado “Como si fuera un tesoro o algo.”

Jesse le dio una mirada confundida.

“No lo soy.”

No era la primera vez que Hanzo hacía ese tipo de comentarios; menospreciándose. Era difícil de creer, Hanzo era perfecto. No entendía como alguien perfecto podía pensar mal de sí mismo, o sentirse poca cosa como él daba a entender, incluso…

“Debes estar acostumbrado a que te vean así.” Se le escapó en voz alta.

“¿Disculpa?”

‘ _Joder.’_

La sonrisa del japonés se esfumo, reemplazándola con un ceño fruncido.

“Jesse, ¿Por qué crees eso?”

‘ _Cállate, no arruines las cosas.’_ Le rogó su cerebro, pero la expresión de Hanzo era más insistente.

“Bien ¿Por qué no creerlo? Eres muy popular, mucha gente piensa que eres guapo, y ¡Agh! Ya sabes Hanzo.”

“No, realmente no sé qué mierda estás diciendo.”

“Claro que sabes, tú… Bueno, tú has estado con muchas personas desde que llegaste acá. Me han dicho cosas.”

‘ _Mentira, has escuchado cosas.’_

“Increíble. Yo pensaba que me hablabas porque te caía bien, no porque personas que ni siquiera conozco te dijeron algo que no es verdad.” Hanzo se levantó de su asiento, sin dejarlo terminar, y muy molesto “Adiós Jesse.”

“Hey, espera.” Alcanzó a agarrar su mano “Lo siento, en serio.  No sé qué pasa conmigo. Tú de verdad has sido muy amable, no me junto contigo porque seas guapo.”

Hanzo levantó una ceja.

“¡Digo! No es que no seas guapo, eres hermoso, ¡Joder! No, digo sí… Mierda.” Suspiró rendido. “Lo que quiero decir cielo es que… Me agradas, muchísimo, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo y me-“

“Ya, está bien.”

Como si hubiera sido apropósito, Hanzo cortó su discurso antes de que Jesse confesara lo mucho que le gustaba el chico. Tal vez había sido lo mejor, aunque el castaño estaba un poco herido.

“Jesse, no sé qué te dijeron, pero las únicas personas con las he estado aquí son Akande y tú. Sí, estoy aquí para divertirme, pero no para vivir la vida loca ¿Entiendes?”

“Sí…” Se acomodó su sombrero vaquero, ocultando su rostro. “¿Entonces sí te vas a quedar?”

“¡Claro que sí! También me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, pendejo.” Jesse sonrió, él le había enseñado esa palabra, y ahora el japonés no dejaba de repetirla. “Pero aun así, no quiero estar aquí. Deberíamos salir a otro lado.”

“¿A dónde?” Temía lo peor, y lo peor es que Hanzo lo invitara a-

“Vamos a bailar.”


	2. Otro tipo de efectos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una parte es del punto de vista de mccree, y lo demás queda al criterio de hanzo.  
> usé esta canción para inspirarme en lo de la pista de baile https://soundcloud.com/robotic-dream/mac-demarco-my-kind-of-woman-slightly-slowed  
> nya

O tal vez no.

_Tal vez no era necesario_ escabullirse en los pasillos de la universidad.  
_Tal vez no era necesario_ que alguno de los maestros se diera cuenta y lo delatara _._  
Tal vez no era necesario huir antes de que sus padres regresaran del trabajo.  
_Tal vez no era necesario_ conducir a toda velocidad en una autopista que lo llevaría a quién sabe dónde.

_Tal vez no era necesario vivir sin seguir viviendo._

Pero si algo no era del todo necesario, eran los ojos suplicantes de Hanzo, ni sus labios carnosos formando un ligero puchero mientras una vez más, le pedía que fueran a bailar.

¿Cómo podría negarse sin dañar los sentimientos del japonés?

Era una situación bastante complicada para manejar, y ya había pasado una hora para convencerlo de que realmente **no quería ir a bailar.**

Imposible. Esos ojos cafés siempre conseguirían lo que quisieran si lo miraban de esa manera.

Antes de darse cuenta, Jesse estaba siendo arrastrado a uno de los clubes más populares de la isla, aturdido por el aire caluroso que golpeaba en su cara. Y fijándose como algunos mechones del azabache se escapaban de su cola alta, acabando regados en su exquisito rostro. Qué no daría por quitarle esos mechones de encima y plantarle un beso a su perfecta nariz respingada.

“¿No podrías caminar más rápido, Vaquero? Literalmente no tenemos toda la noche.” Habló el rey de Roma frunciendo el ceño, algo típico de él.

“Hago lo que puedo cielo. Hay mucho calor, y ya sabes lo que dicen, el calor no favorece a la velocidad.”

Hanzo río entre dientes, levantando una ceja y tomándole la mano sin previo aviso.

Su corazón retumbó.

“¡Entonces tendrás que hacer más!”

El aire subía aún más de temperatura a la medida que Hanzo jalaba a Jesse por las calles repletas de jóvenes  fiesteros, esquivando a la mayoría pero topándose con algunos y ganándose uno que otro insulto vago.

Hanzo reía mientras corrían con más velocidad – contradiciendo lo que Jesse acababa de explicar, y de vez en cuando dirigiéndole una mirada divertida al castaño, quien solo podía sonreír de vuelta como un adolescente enamorado. Lo era, de hecho.

¿Pero… Hanzo se sentiría igual? ¿De qué se estaría riendo?

No es como si Jesse hubiera caído al instante, aunque- ‘ _Diablos, sí. Sí, así fue.’_ Pensó, aturdido por seguir corriendo y tener la melodiosa risa del malvado samurái clavada en sus oídos. ‘ _Aunque tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su compañía.’_ Era cierto, se conocían hace varios meses, y en _su mesa_ los sonrojos eran tan frecuentes como los cafés que compartían cada semana.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Hanzo se detuvo abruptamente, casi tropezando.

“¿Aquí es?” Preguntó jadeando, y llevándose su mano libre a al pecho.

“Obviamente, no hubiera parado así de la nada, ven.” Le respondió el japonés, apretando su mano como si fuera apropósito y guiándolo hacia la entrada.

El edificio era celeste, no tan alto pero sí ancho, decorado con un letrero rosa neón que decía en grande ‘ _Crossfade’._   Habían posters de un cantante famoso en San Junípero que daba presentaciones todos los viernes. Había escuchado de él, tenía buenos éxitos y una vibra muy entusiasmada y alegre. Era una pena que Jesse no pudiera estar ahí los viernes. Bueno, no del todo, si su día de prueba fuera viernes y no sábado, jamás hubiera conocido a Hanzo.

¿O sí?

La cola era exageradamente extensa, y en la entrada habían dos guardias cuidando de que solo la gente exclusiva ingresara al local, en dónde la música hacía retumbar los vidrios. Varias parejas que esperaban afuera tarareaban las canciones y bailaban entre ellos.

“Tenemos un problema cariño.”

“¿Qué pasa?  No me digas que te arrepentiste de venir, Jesse.” Dijo enfadado, acusándolo con un dedo “¡No volveré a suplicar! Ya te lo había advertido.”

“No, no. No es eso amor, no te haría semejante escándalo de nuevo. Es solo que, parece un sitio muy exclusivo ¿No crees? Y pues tú siempre eres un espectáculo para la vista, pero yo no estoy tan… Arreglado.”

El vaquero se quitó su sombrero, mientras se peinaba con las manos para calmar su ansiedad y volteaba la mirada apenado.

Hanzo entrelazó sus dedos, acercándose a Jesse y riéndose burlón.

El castaño se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sintiendo la vergüenza retorcer su estómago. Todo este tiempo, ¿Hanzo se estaría riendo de _él?_

 

.

 

 

Rápidamente, el azabache tapó su boca, dándose cuenta de la expresión de pánico que comenzaba a surgir en su acompañante.

“Discúlpame McCree-san.” Dijo acercándose más a los ojos color miel del moreno “Es que de verdad me divierte que se te escapen las más grandes tonterías de esa boca tuya. ¿No te has dado cuenta de todas las miradas que recibimos cuando íbamos de camino aquí?”

“Uh… Sí, te estaban viendo a ti pastelito.”

Hanzo le sonrió, Jesse podía ser un verdadero inocente a veces.

‘ _Claro, inocente_.’ Eso pensaba hasta que el vaquero empezaba con sus comentarios, esos que lo hacían perder la cabeza de vez en cuando. Al principio quería abofetearlo hasta que parara con los sobrenombres “cariño, amor, cielo, tesoro, **pastelito**.” Fue un total fastidio, por un tiempo. Hasta que se convirtió en una adicción por escucharlo decir hasta el más sencillo cumplido.

“No, pendejo _. Te estaban viendo a ti_.”

Hanzo se consideraba a si mismo apuesto, y era cierto que algunas miradas sí iban dirigidas a él, o a su trasero. Pero lo que Jesse tenía, que Hanzo creía nunca igualar, era encanto.

El encanto tenía un nombre, Jesse McCree.

Hasta se podía decir que su afirmación le daba un poco de celos, tener que aguantar a todas esas chicas comiéndolo con la mirada. La única opción era correr, o moriría de celos ahí. ‘ _Interesante, habías dicho que solo eran unos insignificantes celos hace un segundo.’_

“¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Hanzo, parezco un vagabundo.”

“Ya basta, ¿Okay? No es cierto, deja esa fachada modesta, porque me estás molestando.”

“Wow, Hanzo.” El vaquero bufó frustrado “Que tú no tengas inseguridades no significa que nadie las tenga. No quería venir a bailar en primer lugar.”

“Por Dios, ¿De nuevo con eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo pruebas antes?”

“¡Porque…!” Jesse bajó su voz “No lo sé.”

“¿Ah sí?” El pelinegro decidió soltar su mano, algo rendido. “Entonces sígueme y averigüémoslo.”

Debajo de toda su capa de confianza, había miedo. A pesar de haberse ganado el estereotipo de hombre frío y sin sentimientos en la isla, Hanzo también era humano. Y cuando soltó completamente la mano de Jesse y caminó hacia la entrada del club sin sentir que le seguía el paso, fue cuando empezo a sentir ese miedo que palpitaba muy dentro de su corazón.

Mordiendose el labio, volteo. El vaquero se había ido.

Hanzo suspiró todo el estrés de sus pulmones, sintiendose algo decepcionado de si mismo por haber presionado a Jesse de esa manera, y levantando el mentón para parecer como si nada hubiera pasado, percatandose de como las personas a su alrededor lo miraban juzgandolo. Levantando esa capa fría de nuevo. Aunque dentro de si, temía no volver a ver a su amigo nunca más. O verlo y no poder hablarle por tener al pequeño monstruo de la ansiedad comiendo sus entrañas.

Las lágrimas no tardarían en caer, lo mejor era irse.

Comenzo a darse paso entre la multitud, tratando de mantener los pedazos unidos. Hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos apretando sus hombros. “¿A dónde vas cariño?”

“¿Ah?”

Volteó rapidamente, aliviandose al instante y relajandose al ver a Jesse en un atuendo algo más formal, con una sonrisa más tranquila.

“Pensé que tú te habías ido. Hehe…” Volvió a morder su labio, más fuerte.

“No, es que en realidad no había escogido mis mejores ropas para hoy, y quería cambiar un poco el estilo para la ocasión, ¿Tú qué dices?¿Cómo me veo, Hanzo?”

Apuesto.

La camisa celeste le entallaba bien, así como sus jeans oscuros. El sombrero seguía ahí, y las botas eran más formales. Lucía como cuando los primeros rayos de Sol se colaban por la mañana; refrescante y con ganas de seguir en pie. Pero lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue, “Te ves muy bien, McCree-san.”

Jesse río, era la primera vez que lo hacía en el día. Ya extrañaba esa risa meláncolica de él.

“Bien, lo siento por… Todo ese drama, fue mi culpa.” El moreno lo abrazo, ‘ _¿Está temblando?’_ Hanzo le devolvió el abrazo al instante.

“No, no, fue mi culpa. Te presioné demasiado, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.”

“Mientras esté conitgo, cualquier lugar me parece perfecto cielo.”

El japonés se soltó del abrazo, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida. “Um, hehe… Entonces, uh, ¡Entremos!” Lo jaló del brazo, pero Jesse no se movió, y Hanzo lo vió extrañado.

“Uh, no te quiero molestar más cariño pero… Creo que tenemos otro problema.” Hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba su barba, que ya estaba más progresada a comparación de cuando recién lo había conocido. Le quedaba muy bien. A veces a Hanzo se le pasaba por la mente rascarsela y sorprenderlo, pero tal vez sería demasiado. _Tal vez no era necesario._

“No por favor, no más problemas.” Bufó.

Jesse volvió a reír “Oh, pues, ¿Ya viste la cola que hay para entrar?”

Hanzo casi rodaba los ojos, pero se aguanto, “Ese no es problema, yo conozco a los guardias, solo vamos, ya empecé a desesperarme aquí afuera.”

“Tú mandas calabacita.”

Se convenció a sí mismo que lo rojo de su cara era por el ambiente caluroso y no por el estúpido nuevo apodo. Mejor no se quejaría.

Al fin, avanzando a la entrada, le sonrío a sus únicos amigos de tiempo completo en San Junípero, Torb y Rein. Desde que llegó, acudió al par en busca de entrar al único club en donde servían Sake. Amablemente, y con un intercambio preguntas, no fue difícil para él conocer el local desde adentro y no nada más por las alocadas historias que salían del lugar. Desde entonces llegaba para esconder sus problemas en la deliciosa bebida que le recordaba a sus raíces.

O simplemente visitaba al duo de rubios. Eran como el policía malo y bueno versión alemana… Oh, alemana y sueca, perdón; uno fornido y terrorífico, el otro bajito y símpatico.

Rein discutía con un cliente que juraba ser alguien importante en la isla, ganandose su derecho de entrada. Torb leía una revista algo reveladora, pero al ver a Hanzo la escondió y lo saludó emocionado.

“Vaya, vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer Shimada.” Exclamo el bajito con su distintivo y remarcado acento, “Y al parecer vienes acompañado.”

“¿Shimada?” Rein dejo de prestarle atención al cliente que seguía escupiendo palabras como si fuera vomito verbal, y sonrío como si hubiera visto un tarro de cerveza. “¡Liebchen! ¿Qué te habías hecho?” Vociferó alzandolo del piso con sus grandes brazos mientras le daba vueltas, el japonés pudo sentir como una costilla se movia de lugar. Su amigo era muy poderoso.

“Dios, no exageren, no es como si hubiera desaparecido.” Reinhardt lo bajó delicadamente, y Hanzo le agradeció en silencio, tensandose cuando las manos fuertes de su acompañante abrazaron posesivamente su cintura, haciendo sus piernas temblar “Oh sí, u-uh chicos, este es Jesse McCree.”

“Mucho gusto, muchachos.” Dijo el susodicho ladeando la punta de su sombrero.

“¡Mucho gusto McCree! Soy Reinhardt, y mi compañero de aquí es Torbjorn.”

 “¿Reinhardt…? ¡¿Reinhardt Wilhelm!?” Jesse parecía haber visto un fantasma, bueno, Rein técnicamente lo era.

“El mismo.” Le respondió confundido.

“Joder, ¿No te acuerdas de mí?” El alemán negó con la cabeza, y Jesse río “El vecino de la señorita Amari. Aún recuerdo cuando interrumpí una de sus citas porque me había roto la pierna y ella era la única que podía ayudarme. Pharah no dejaba de molestarme con eso.”

“Oh por Dios, ¿Eres el pequeño Joel?” A Reinhardt casi se le salían los ojos.

El moreno se sonrojó. “Ah, sí, así me llamaban.”

“¡Diablos chico! ¡Claro que recuerdo! Pues Ana no dejaba de disculparse por dejarme plantado ese día. Pero… ¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí!? Tenías unos cinco años cuando estabamos saliendo.”

“Reinhardt… Eso fue hace... Tiempo.”

“Oh.”

Ámbos callaron, el silencio era incomodo.

“Supongo que pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando estás en un lugar como éste.” Rein le sonrió, regresando el ambiente amigable “En fin, me alegra saber de ti, niño. Estoy seguro que a Ana le encantará verte cuando se mude acá.”

“Espera, ¿Ustedes siguen juntos? ¿La señorita Amari se mudará acá?”

“¡Por supuesto que sí! Sentamos cabeza hace… Tiempo haha. Me visita todos los miércoles pero pronto se convertirá en una residente.”

“¡Disculpen!” Torb exclamó desesperado “Todo está muy lindo. Pero yo jamás te había visto antes.” Dijo inspeccionando al moreno con los brazos cruzados.

“Ah sí.” Respondió Hanzo, regresando a la conversación “Es su primera vez aquí en el club. Aunque ya llevamos bastante tiempo…”

Hanzo calló, antes de terminar la oración y probablemente decir algo que no era verdad. Pero luego estaba el vaquero, sonriendole con expectativas.

“U-uh, en fin, ¿Podrían dejarnos pasar?”

“No lo sé Shimada.” Habló Torbjorn, “Te fuiste repentinamente y regresas como si nada con un desconocido, es sospechoso.”

“¡Hey! Desconocido para ti.” El alemán palmeo la cabeza de su amigo.

“Wow Torb, no sabía que en menos de tres meses te podías poner tan testarudo, ¿En dónde quedó ese enanito símpatico?” El samurái se acomodó el cabello guiñandole un ojo.

Reinhardt se río a carcajadas, y Torbjorn se sonrojó. Jesse seguía sonriendo, metido en sus pensamientos.

“Oh diablos, Hanzo, Jesse, por supuesto que pueden pasar. No le hagan caso al enanito testarudo.” El fornido abrió la puerta, revelando la oscuridad del club, siendo alumbrado por luces ultravioletas y repleto del olor a alcohol más profundo. La mayoría de clientes que llevaban esperando horas en la cola se quejaron, sobretodo el que discutía con Rein hace unos momentos. “¡Hey todos calmense! Pasa, Liebchen. Ah, y fue un gusto verte de nuevo McCree.”

“Por favor mandale a Ana mis saludos, espero que nos podemos juntar un día.”

“Será un gusto.” Rein se despidió.

“Les debo una chicos,” dijo Hanzo “nos vemos.” Jesse lo abrazó para mantenerlo más cercano a él, agradeciendo también y pasando entre el duo.

“¡Con cuidado muchachos! Al primer escandalo yo mismo los sacó.” Gritó Torb al momento en que entraron, Hanzo solo lo despidió con la mano, y siguió caminando.

“¿De verdad me vas a hacer bailar?” El vaquero parecía preocupado.

“Si quieres podemos tomar algo primero.” Le respondió guiandolo a un asiento en la barra. La mano de Jesse se hundió más en su cintura, pero al contrario de incomodarle, el contacto lo estaba relajando del aroma fuerte a alcohol y sudor de la gente que bailaba frenéticamente en la pista.

“Me gustaría, ¿Qué tienes en mente cariño?”

“¿Para un americano como tú? Apuesto a que lo único que tomas es Jack Daniels.”

Jesse se carcajeo, llegando a los asientos de la barra y soltando a Hanzo. Al instante sintió la falta del contacto, pero era lo mejor para acomodarse en las sillas. “Pues sí, me muero por un whisky, pero siempre podría probar algo nuevo.”

“En ese caso, te haré olvidarte de esos gustos tan corrientes tuyos.” Le contestó poniendo una mano sobre su pierna “Y probaremos alcohol de verdad.”

“Lo que tú digas bomboncito.”

 

 

.

 

 

Lo más divertido de la noche habían sido las expresiones del americano al probar la bebida japonesa. Hanzo no dejaba de reírse, pues dominaba el sabor fuerte con destreza, pero al parecer Jesse no era tan susceptible a probar cosas nuevas como tanto había alardeado.

Después de unos tragos más, y una conversación llena de indirectas algo directas, la música electrónica e ideal para sacudirse en la pista, cambió a una más suave y lasciva. Las pupilas cafés del japonés se dilataron cuando los dedos gruesos del americano acariciaron su brazo de arriba abajo, entendiendo al instante, y poniéndose de pie mientras relajaba su cuello, ladeándolo con el ritmo de la música.

Antes de levantarse, Jesse apretó su brazo, jalándolo hacia él y sonriéndole malévolamente.

“Shimada, yo no bailo.”

“Estarás bien, McCree-san.” Deleitó el nombre en sus labios, incluso relamiéndose satisfecho de la reacción que había causado en el moreno al nombrarlo. “Sólo déjate guiar…”

“Entonces guíame, cariño.” Susurró en respuesta, levantándose por fin y colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de Hanzo. Así mismo, Hanzo se sujetaba de su cuello, arrastrándolo hacia el centro de la pista, y sosteniendo su mirada en él como si dependiera de ello para respirar.

Al principio movía sus pies tímidamente, la verdad es que lo suyo tampoco era bailar, pero lo miraba como un gesto muy íntimo. De un lado, al otro, tratando de mantener el ritmo pero fallando por la oleada de sensaciones que apretaban su estómago.  Definitivamente, Jesse no le hacía sentir las benditas mariposas, se quedaban cortas. Con Jesse era como si un zoológico estuviera habitando dentro de sí.

Y es que con el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre, deliraba.  
Con el simple hecho de desconectarse del mundo real, para reunirse en el café, en _su lugar_ de ese maldito café.

‘ _A mí ni siquiera me gusta el café_.’ Pensó.

Sus delicados ojos color whisky, su tez canela, su pelo castaño y despeinado por pasar tantas horas en ese ridículo sombrero, su estatura y complexión grande que lo intimidaba, el tono varonil de su voz, su estúpido acento tejano… Ese ridículo sombrero.

‘ _Al diablo. Estoy perdido.’_

Sin control sobre sus acciones, e incitados por la canción y los tragos de hace un momento, sus caderas toparon, quedando tan cerca como fuera posible, sintiendo el pecho del otro mientras subía y bajaba por la situación en la que estaban. Apretada.

Sus pies ya no estaban ni tratando de seguir el ritmo.

Se fijó nuevamente en la mirada del vaquero, que estaba atenta en sus labios, y Hanzo se acercó rozándolos.

“Hazlo _… Vaquero. Bésame.”_ Musitó, cerrando los ojos.

_“_ Yo…” Jesse lo pensó, y después de unos segundos, sostuvo las mejillas de Hanzo. “A la mierda.”

Eso fue todo, para que Jesse se lanzara contra el samurái, en un bezo feroz y apasionado que casi manda a Hanzo a otra dimensión. Se paró de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar la cara del moreno con más facilidad, y gimiendo cuando sus lenguas danzaron juntas, explorándose mutuamente con delicadeza. Si es que el beso fuera delicado en sí. Jesse había bajado las manos hacia su trasero, masajeándolo y apretujándolo a su antojo.

“Joder, Hanzo. Eres tan perfecto cielo. _”_ Susurró sobre su boca, separándose por un momento pero continuando el beso al instante, y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Hanzo salió del mundo de su transe cuando sus pulmones suplicaron por aire, alejándose de McCree y juntando sus frentes sudorosas. El calor de otras parejas en la pista no ayudaba para nada.

Entonces, lo decidió, y sin marcha atrás jaló el cuello de la camisa celeste de su acompañante. Volviendo a compartir los mismos suspiros.

“Mi casa. _Ahora.”_

**Author's Note:**

> los kudos son apreciados, y no olviden dejar cualquier crítica u observación.  
> thank ya kindly (☆´3｀)


End file.
